


Happily Ever After

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Starrie's Yuletide Gifts 2019 [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Ichigo wasn't expecting a happily ever after, but it seems like he could find a little peace at last.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Starrie's Yuletide Gifts 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthingsandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthingsandstuff/gifts).



> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4  
> Prompt 058. Cuddling & Snuggling
> 
> Yuletide Gift for Missthingsandstuff!

“You didn’t have to move to Tokyo, you know.”

Kisuke sets his beaker down on the table at the sound of Ichigo’s voice. He knows Ichigo has arrived, of course – in the basement or not, it’s hard not to notice a blazing inferno of reiatsu moving closer to the Shōten. But the tone he’s taking…

“Why, my dear berry-chan,” he sings out, sauntering closer, “can it be that you _don’t_ want to see me every day?”

There’s a dull flush creeping up Ichigo’s neck, but he stubbornly stands his ground. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he snaps. “You didn’t have to uproot your whole life, leave your shop and the kids behind in Karakura, just to make sure I have a place to stay in university.”

Kisuke has to laugh a little at that. Ah, the ego-centricity of youth. “Ichi-chan, not every decision I make is fuelled entirely by thoughts of you.”

Now that the jūreichi, the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings, has migrated from Karakura to Tokyo, the primary shinigami waystation in the Transient World needs to follow suit. Getting to see Ichigo every day is just what seals the deal for him. The kids are old enough to man the shop in Karakura under Tessai’s supervision, and Kisuke trusts that his old shop will be in good hands.

He catches Ichigo around the waist, making him squawk, and peppers his face with kisses. Ichigo protests, but he doesn’t try very hard to get out of Kisuke’s grip, his whole face burning red.

And then Kisuke tells him about the jūreichi.

As expected, Ichigo switches immediately from embarrassment to anger, but luckily Kisuke had the foresight to be holding him tightly enough that Ichigo can’t easily struggle free without hurting him.

“Stop,” he finally has to put his foot down. “Ichigo-kun, do I really look like the kind of man who can be forced to do something he doesn’t want to do?”

“Yes,” Ichigo answers with no hesitation. Ouch.

He tries another tack. “Don’t you think that I, with my immense intellect, has determined there is some benefit to having a house all to myself, with a room that I can share with my hot new boyfriend who _just so happens_ to be in need of a place to stay?”

“You have a new boyfriend?” Ichigo retorts, smacking his chest playfully with a palm. There’s no reiatsu in the hit, so Kisuke doesn’t even feel a sting. “You should introduce us some time. I’d like to congratulate that crazy person who can put up with you.”

Kisuke pouts, deliberately overdoing it just so that he can make Ichigo laugh. It’s an amazing sound. Kisuke has made it one of his life’s goals to get Ichigo to sound like that as often as possible, happy and carefree, like a young adult and not a weary war veteran.

He cuddles Ichigo closer, marvelling at the fact that Ichigo _lets_ him. Ahhh, he’s so lucky.

“Welcome home, Ichigo.”

After a moment, Ichigo relaxes in his hold, arms coming up to wrap around Kisuke’s shoulders to turn it into a hug. He smiles, a little shyly.

“Glad to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cywscross's UraIchi Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_) | [Starrie's fic sneak preview server](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Starrie's Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
